earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Three Mysteries and a Baby
Characters * Clark Kent * Lois Lane-Kent * Batman * Oracle (Online) Location * Kent Residence, Metropolis, DE * September 26th 2016, 1537 EST VOX Archive * Clark Kent: '(Sitting on) The Dock of The Bay' ... waiting for the tide to - humming, door opens, footsteps, door closes, grocery bags crinkling, footsteps * Lois Lane: Clark? Is that you? * Clark Kent: Sure is. * Lois Lane: We need to talk. * Clark Kent: Okay... bags crinkling Let me just put the groceries away first. of air, rush of air, rush of air, rush of air Done. So what's- Lois, what's the matter? * Lois Lane: sigh We had a doctor's appointment... for the baby today. * Clark Kent: Oh, I know... It's just that there was a flood in- * Lois Lane: I know... I work in the news industry, Clark. But, I know... you get busy. I understand. sigh Believe me. I understand. It's just that at the appointment we had an ultrasound- * Clark Kent: The baby is fine right? I mean, I can hear little Mia's heartbeat, but is everything else... you know? * Lois Lane: That's just it, Clark. Our baby... It's not Mia. It can't be. * Clark Kent: Wait. Why? I don't... I don't understand. * Batman: footsteps It's a boy, Clark. * Lois Lane: scream, gasp Oh, it's you, Bruce... of relief * Clark Kent: Wait... What? Lois? * Lois Lane: It's true, Clark... Our baby can't be Mia. It's a boy. * Clark Kent: No... No, it can't be... It's- * Batman: I verified the results myself and had Oracle and Alfred double check and triple check. You know what this means, Clark... If Mia isn't your daughter, who is she? * Clark Kent: No! This can't be happening. The results are wrong! * Batman: Check the kid yourself if you want. You have x-ray vision. * Clark Kent: sigh I'm not irradiating my child, Bruce. sigh Well, just because this child isn't Mia, that doesn't mean Mia isn't our daughter. Maybe we changed the future. Maybe she's from an alternate timeline or... or an alternate dimension. * Lois Lane: Clark, you've been reading too many science fiction novels again. * Clark Kent: But she... She looks just like you, Lois! She knows things about us... and... and she's a Kryptonian! She has my powers! * Batman: And then some. sliding across tabletop These are just a few things Robin was able to uncover about Mia. Her heat vision is actually red-sun radiation, Clark. Not only that, but she's highly resistant to the effects of red and blue Kryptonite... as if she's been subjected to it so often that she's built up an immunity to it. * Clark Kent: All easily explained by the fact that she's half-human... Conner is also resistant to Kryptonite, at least more than I am. What are you really trying to say, Bruce?! * Batman: As I suspected from the beginning, your 'daughter' is not who she claims to be. We need to quarantine her until we can better assess the situation. She could be a more sen- * Lois Lane: of air, slam, dry wall debris crumbling, pained grunt, dry wall debris falling Clark! * Clark Kent: I'm sorry, Bruce... I'm sorry, Lois... I... I... I can't accept this. She is our daughter and I won't let you... or anyone else to take her from us! of air Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Superheroes and Their Kids. Links and References * VOX Box: Three Mysteries and a Baby Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Lois Lane/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Clinton Street Building/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances